Talk:Stygian Veil
I can see the Stygian Lords from above outside of the Brood Wars quest (after just taking the Breaching the Stygian Veil quest to get near there), and can get down there through teleportation after making a corpse from one of the mobs that patrols the lower areas. Of course, then I get drawn and quartered, but the point is the Lords don't get spawned by that quest - they're there already. The quest just opens the doors for you. Zdain 19:31, 3 December 2006 (CST) Important info for the quests Knowing all this ahead of time is key to success: Quest one has tons of groups come at you and camp the whisper, don't stand in place and die. Quest two after you go into the tunnels spawns at the end and the beginning activate, alone with some water eles on the clifs prepare for both ends. Quest three spawns tons of tendrils (torment claws with a range) killing each of these spawns tons of creatures that come after you. Smothering Tendrils (sic) ...why the (sic)? Snograt talk here 02:56, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Because the monster name is plural. -- Gordon Ecker 02:59, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Shouldnt it be (plu) or somethign then? =) -TehBuG- :::sic is used to mean 'as written' in this context. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 07:09, 7 December 2006 (CST) Bosses I wouldn't consider the Dreadspawn Maw a boss in the traditional sense, as there is no skill capture possible and it's really just a conglameration of other beasties. I am curious though if the Stygian Lords might be possible to capture from, or even possibly the Stygian Underlords, as these at least drop greens fairly regularly. Anyone tried? --Zdain 21:02, 16 January 2007 (CST) Pronunciation How is Stygian meant to be pronounced? Is it (stigh-gee-ann) or (stig-e-ann)?76.185.150.216 09:27, 28 February 2007 (CST) :According to dictionary.com it is stij-ee-uhn. --Rainith 00:49, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Move proposal The sign in Gate of Anguish says "Stygian Veil", the map marker says "The Stygian Veil", I have no preference. -- Gordon Ecker 01:18, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, I accidentally violated GW:1RV because the initial revert was not explicitly labelled as a revert in the edit log. I have since restored the article to the once-reverted version. Anyway, I believe the the move proposal should stay up. -- Gordon Ecker Gordon Ecker 01:25, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, I hadn't seen the map marker. But its called Breaching the(not capitilized) Stygian Veil, so it wouldn't be the full proper noun The Stygian Veil. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:12, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :::But "The" would get capitalized at the beginning of a sentence or title (such as the map tag or article name). -- Gordon Ecker 16:45, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Trivia overload again The first note, i.e. that stygian is derived from the Styx is all that is needed. All the other entries are derived from the same source - in other words they are irrelevant to this article. --'Snograt'' 06:06, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :By god - somebody changed it before I could get there! (I don't like the other entry either, but I'll leave that for the consensus) --'''Snograt 06:09, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm all for removing the second note. It's completely irrelevent in the context of guild wars. It's like making a comment like "There is also a guild by the name of Peace and Harmony" in the Peace and Harmony article. --Foblove 06:11, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Lol - hello consensus :D - speedy work there! --'Snog'rat 06:15, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Normal Mode Environment Effect Eventually we should add somewhere that the Environment Effect wouldn't exist for normal mode. :Totally true. -- -- talkpage 18:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC)